User blog:Chase999/Styx, The Brutal Ninja
Please note before reading that i hate numbers so i didnt put any for the stats that will go on later. and all written down is Subject to change and if you have any suggestion to the skills or stats or the numbers please tell me and comment emphasis on stats and numbers. I would also like to thank Bloodstrider for helping me with this champion. he was a big help with this champion Styx, The Brutal Ninja is a custom champion by chase999. Abilities His next auto-attack is empowered within 3 seconds will deal Bonus physical damage and upon hitting a target will gain a buff called "Savagery" this buff give his enemies a debuff called "Ravaged" that increases the damage dealt done by Styx by 5% and as well he deals equal damage to enemies aroung the target in a 225-radius area. the buff lasts for 7 seconds |leveling = |cooldown = 9 |cost = 25 |costtype = mana |range = }} he spins his tail releasing spikes in a 120 degree cone these spikes inject a venom that silences enemies affected by the spikes and deals physical damage as well it also gives a buff called "Trigger Happy" that reduces the cooldown of his skills by 0.5 seconds per auto-attack and 1 second per minion kill after the use of this skill. the buff lasts for 5 seconds |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 95 |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} Styx charges at a direction with his sword extended on his right. He will immediately stop and slash upon collision with an enemy. He will continue charging at a direction if its on the path of his sword dealing physical damage to enemies in its path.The damage is amplified by 50% if its a minion as well as if he collided with that enemy. (Please note that the width of this dash is equal to Lux's Final Spark). He also gains a buff called "Nightwing" after the charge, this buff causes all his attack to inflict bleed. the buff will last for 7 seconds |leveling = |cooldown = 10 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} History to *Damage of Nightwing Blade changed from to * Added Bleed damage to Nightwing Blade *Added Fading time and Timer to Passive and Ult won't be immediate invisible but will also fade but without the 2 second waiting to fade. * Added Range to "Ravaged" Buff for Horizontal Attack * Removed Need of Auto-Attack for Mark of silence and added a degree cone May 12, 2014 *Silence of Mark of Silence changed from to May 14,2014 *Added Statistics July 10,2014 *Changed his ultimates gaining of stacks from 50 to 35 seconds }} Other Champion Works Please also check my other champ :D * Renia,The Halberdier *Cael,Heaven's Quintuplet *Liliana, The Demon-Singer *Seropox, The Defender of Sand *Isagani, The Master of Eyes Description Styx's skin is as dark as night, he has a tail like lion and hides in black smoke. he wears a traditional ninja costume with a face mask. he has a claw on his left hand and has a katana on his right side, the sheath of the katana is also at the right, he holds this katana like a one-handed weapon. all of his clothes are black and grey, the color of his blades on both claw and katana is chrome black. Category:Custom champions